Amy Rose Needs Help
by Satan Kitty
Summary: COMPLETE Amy is Sonic's world but he doesn't want to ever tell her in fear of what would happen. When a mysterious hedgehog is threatening Amy, he knows he must tell her...for her safety. Better than it sounds, I think..! First fic!
1. Chapter 1

**Amy Rose Needs Help**

Okay, people this is my first fic ever, so it might not be that good. I think it might be cheesy to. Oh yeah and in my story, Sonic is 25, Amy is 22, and Cream is 16(and can drive). Well, here it goes. Oh yeah, one more thing before it starts, I don't own any Sonic characters or anything.

Amy was walking through the park on a bright sunny day, thinking about Sonic as always.

'I love Sonic so much, but he thinks of me as an annoyance. Someday, I might as well go crazy if Sonic doesn't marry me,' she thought. She sighed aloud.

She had been walking for hours in circles around the park. Amy was to deep in her thoughts to notice everyone staring at her. She snapped out of her thoughts as she saw the 'blue blur' rush past her. Amy was just about to chase after him as usual, but thought better of it.

"What's the point if I can't catch him?"

Her stomach growled, begging for food.

"I'll go home and eat something."

So she went home and made herself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and cleaned up a bit. She thought about changing the way she looked because she felt different and less joyful now that she stopped liking Sonic.

About a week later, Amy was at the park again, watching the little children play on the jungle gym. She hadn't seen Cream in a while and really wanted to see her best friend again

"Hmm. Maybe I should call Cream and see if she wants to go out to eat?"

Amy went to her lonely home and went straight to the phone. She picked it up and dialed Cream's number.

Ring. Ring. Ring. "Hello?" Cream answered.

"Hi Cream. It's Amy."

"Oh hi Amy! What's up?"

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to go out to have lunch or something."

"Oh yeah, that would be great! You want to meet at the mall's food court?"

"Okay."

"See you there!" She hung up. Amy hung up and finally decided to change the way she looked. She put on a red spaghetti string tank top, black jeans, and pink and red sneakers that she found hidden in the very back of her closet. Amy decided to take off her headband and leave it on her dresser. She put on some eyeliner and put her quills in a ponytail with a few loose ones in the front. She drove to the mall in her new Mercedes-Benz. Amy parked and went to the food court and found Cream in the huge crowd. Cream was wearing a white tank top, regular blue jeans, and white sneakers.

"Woah, Amy! What happened to your red dress?"

"I've been feeling different this past week."

"About what?"

"About Sonic. I found out that why should I keep liking Sonic if all I get in return is him running away?"

"I guess you're right…"

"So I just dropped my crush. So what do you wanna get to eat?"

"Umm…I was thinking maybe just a corn dog or something."

"Great idea, Cream! Let's go." So they ordered their food and sat down at a vacant table. While they were eating their corn dogs, Cream spotted Sonic sitting at the table behind Amy.

"Umm, Amy…?"

"Cream, why are you whispering?" Amy whispered back.

"Sonic is sitting at the table behind us!"

"So?" Amy couldn't help but look back at the table behind her. She saw Sonic leaning back in his chair, feet on the table. And he was looking at the ceiling. Right before Amy turned around, Sonic looked at her.

"Amy… Is that you?" Sonic said as his eyes widened and he walked to their table.

"Yes."

"What did you do?"

"I decided to change the way I look because I've been feeling different."

"Feeling different?"

"Yeah, about you. You nev-"

"Oh, that thing. Don't worry Amy it's just a phase, you'll get over it."

"It's not a phase Sonic! I've changed!"

"Yeah, that'll happen." He rolled his eyes.

Amy was steaming. She glared at him for about a second and then turned to Cream.

"C'mon Cream, let's go."

Amy got up and grabbed Cream out of her chair. Cream gave Sonic a look that said 'I don't know what's going on'. Before they left the food court, however, Amy turned around and slapped Sonic across the face, then stormed out with Cream. Sonic was left at the now empty table, awestruck.

They decided to go shopping, well, more like Amy decided, but Cream didn't mind. The hedgehog and the rabbit were in a shoe store when Cream brought up what happened earlier.

"I've never seen you act like that towards Sonic."

"Well, he made me really mad. I had to do something."

By the time they left, Amy had bought black sneakers with two red stripes, and Cream bought some aqua blue ones with two white stripes. They went to a whole bunch of stores and bought some blue jeans, black jeans, and assorted colors of spaghetti string tank tops. By the time Amy and Cream had said their good-byes, it was already getting dark out. Amy drove home, unlocked her door, and put her keys on the dining room table. She set her bags down in front of her closet because she was too tired to put them away. Amy took a shower, put on her pajamas, and climbed into bed.

Okay that was the first chapter. Umm… R&R please. And no flames.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, second chapter, and I'll try to make it longer. It seemed a lot longer on my computer. Sorry if the whole 'Amy Changing' thing seemed a little rushed. Well, I'll try to put Shadow in it, but I won't tell you where or who he is or anything. Let me tell you people, I thought this was gonna be horrible and that people would not like it, but I guess I was kinda wrong. A little after SA2: B. I don't own any Sonic characters or anything, but it would be cool if I did.

CHAPTER 2:

Amy woke up to her alarm the next morning.

"Ugh! I HATE Mondays!"

She slapped her hand down on the alarm a few times until it stopped. She walked lazily over to her bathroom and took a shower. She got changed into her doctor uniform, ate breakfast, and drove off to work. When Amy got there, there was only one patient.

' Oh no, a slow day.' She thought.

Usually when she got to her office, there were a lot more people in the waiting room. She went to her desk-room and closed the door. Amy looked in her box and found a couple of junk letters and some x-rays of one of her patients. That particular patient wasn't scheduled to see her for about another month. Well, the rest of the week were all slow days, but on Thursday, things changed. Amy drove home from work at about 7:00 at night after a long, boring day. She was already starting to crack about not liking Sonic, but she would not admit it to anyone, not even herself. She denied the fact that she couldn't live without her famous blue hero.

Amy got home and put her purse down on the table. She flicked on the lights and went straight to her bedroom. She turned on the television and watched as she changed out of her uniform and into her pajamas. They were a black tank top with thick straps and loose plaid pants. All Amy could find were cartoons and soap opera shows. So she turned off the television and sat up right on her bed. She just looked around her room real quick then got up and went to the kitchen. She pulled out a carton of vanilla ice cream and sat on her couch. Amy ate more and more the more she thought about Sonic. It got to the point where she was crying as hard as she could and shoveling tons of ice cream into her mouth. All her eyeliner was smudged across her face where she had rubbed her eyes.

When Amy finished the carton, she got up and put it into her recycling bin. Her digital clock said 9:01. She was thinking about calling Cream to ease her stress when the phone rang. Amy picked it up and said, "Hello?"

"Hi Amy, it's Cream."

"Oh, hi Cream. I was just thinking about calling you."

"I had a weird feeling that something was wrong."

"You did? That's weird 'cause there's nothing wrong here."

Amy was trying to fight back tears as her mind wandered back to Sonic. At the end of her sentence, her words were shaky.

"Do you want me to come over and help you, Amy?" Cream sounded very comforting.

"That would be okay, if it's not to much of a burden for you."

"Oh no, of course not! I'll be right over!" And she hung up.

Amy hung up. She sat patiently on the couch, waiting for Cream to knock on her door. She still couldn't hold back her tears for Sonic. She still couldn't believe that she had actually slapped Sonic. What made her do that?

Ding Dong.

Amy snapped out of her thoughts and walked to the door. She answered it and saw Cream.

"Come in."

"So Amy, tell me everything that's wrong."

Amy told her how she still longed for Sonic, and any other troubling thoughts Amy had. But most of all Amy told Cream mostly about how she couldn't believe she slapped Sonic.

"Oh, Amy. Everything will be all right. I can stay the night if you want." Cream said as she patted Amy's back to comfort her.

"No, I need time to myself if that's okay."

"It's fine. Just call me tomorrow to let me know how you're feeling."

"Okay Cream."

Cream left reluctantly and Amy just continued to sit on the couch for a while. When she started to get a little tired, she went to her bedroom. But her trip was cut short because as she turned the corner in the hallway, she was hit in the back of the head.

A few hours later Amy awoke on the floor of some unknown room. There was nothing in the room, no windows either. Amy got up slowly because of her splitting headache. By the time her eyes focused on the room right, she realized there was someone sitting in the corner.

"You're up." Said a familiar voice.

"Sh-Shadow?" Amy said weakly.

"Yes."

"You're, alive?"

"Yes."

"What happened?"

"I'm mad at you."

"What are you talking about?"

"You still like Sonic." His voice rose a little bit.

"S-So?"

"Ever since I met you, I had feelings for you, but couldn't admit it."

"WHAT!" Amy yelled. But soon regretted it as her head gave a sharp surge of pain.

"Calm down."

"Sorry. Do you know how I got here?"

"I knocked you out and brought you here."

"Why?"

"I want revenge."

"On me?"

"Yes. And Sonic for liking you back."

"He doesn't like me." Amy said sadly.

"I've been watching you and Sonic. He also has feelings for you."

"Oh my gosh…"

Shadow walked over to the sitting Amy and slapped her across the face.

"OUCH! What was that for!"

"I told you I wanted revenge, now I'm gonna have it. You will not tell anyone that I was the one who did this to you, or I will hunt you down and kill you. I suspect that you won't wake up for a couple of days either."

He slapped her again. She was lying on her side on the ground just waiting until she was unconscious. Shadow kicked her in the stomach and Amy winced from pain. He kicked her stomach again and again until she coughed up blood. She had blood around her mouth and on the floor. Her quills were draped across her face as she attempted to prop herself up, but couldn't, as Shadow was still beating her. Before Amy was knocked out, Shadow pulled her off the ground so she was partially standing with Shadow's help. He twisted her right arm behind her back until she was sure she heard it snap. That was when she went out.

Okay, end of chapter 2. I tried my best to make it longer, guys, but writer's block is such a problem. And anyways, this chapter is about 5 pages on my computer. If you don't like the angsty stuff I put in, let me know. Help me with my writing! R&R, no flames, and thanks to all of you who reviewed last time. Please review again!


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, chapter three! . I know some of you don't like the whole Shadow being evil, but I have **plans** for this story. And that's how Shadow is, sorta. Well, I might make him nicer later on if you really want me to. I kinda make it up as I go, too. You know, I know the middle and everything, just not how to make it turn out that way. I hate writer's block! I was re-reading my story a little bit ago, and it is actually pretty good, well in my opinion it is. I don't own any Sonic characters or anything blah blah blah.

CHAP 3:

After Shadow was satisfied with what he did, he picked Amy up and ran all the way to her house. It was pretty early in the morning, about 4:00 in the morning. Amy was still unconscious and bruised and bleeding all over. She had a broken right arm, broken left leg, and a bad head wound. When Shadow reached her doorstep, he opened the door and just set her down right behind her door on the cold tiles, and left with bloodstained chest, arms and gloves.

It was about 3:00 in the afternoon when Cream had called for the fifth time. Amy was still knocked out, of course. So Cream came over and turned the doorknob slowly not sure if Amy was even home. Cream tried to push the door open, but couldn't.

"Amy! Open the door!"

No answer. Cream managed to open the door a crack and saw Amy's bruised face. She let out a terrible scream and was panicking.

"What to do, what to do?"

Her scream attracted the savior of Station Square, Sonic the hedgehog.

"Dang, Cream. What happened?"

Cream pointed a shaky finger at Amy. Sonic looked and went wide-eyed.

"OH MY GOD!"

Sonic gently pushed Amy's body with the door until he could fit through a crack, and Cream watched, horrified. Sonic slipped through the crack and hopped over Amy. She was just lying on the ground lifeless, in a small pool of her own blood. Sonic felt tears welling up inside him.

"A-Amy, who would've done this to you…" He whispered, and he kneeled down beside Amy's lifeless body.

Cream had just slipped in after calming down, while Sonic tried to touch Amy's right arm, which looked different to him somehow, like it was swollen or something. When he barely even brushed his fingers on her arm, Amy jolted and arched her back up. Cream and Sonic both jumped by the sudden reaction.

"Cream, she has a broken arm. She would only react like that if it were broken. Let's see if anything else is broken…" He searched her body and lifted her pants legs. He spotted the same thing on her left leg. "She also has a broken leg. Oh god…"

"Oh my…" Cream said.

Sonic picked her up very carefully. Amy was heavier because she was drenched in blood. He was very careful not to touch her broken limbs while he carried her to her bedroom.

"Cream, can you get her robe or something? And can you change her out of these clothes? I would, but, you know…" He started to blush.

"Okay…"

Sonic laid Amy on the ground and left the room for Cream to clean her up and change her. It took a while considering Amy was unconscious.

"Okay Sonic, you could come in now!" Cream yelled from inside Amy's room. Ever since the door had closed, Sonic was pacing back and forth frantically.

Sonic came in quietly, for fear of waking up Amy. He picked Amy up off the ground and set her down as gently as he could on her comfy bed.

"She's still asleep?" Sonic asked.

"Yes. And she's hardly breathing. We have to get her to a hospital."

"We can't Cream! They would blame us for all of it. We'd be able to handle a doctor much easier. We have to call a doctor."

Sonic went into the living room to look for the phone. While he was looking, he found a picture of Amy squeezing him as hard as she can. He picked up the frame and looked at it closer. Amy looked so happy, but Sonic's own expression was hatred. He frowned as he saw that. He should have been nicer to her. Then he remembered Amy's wounds.

"Oh! Where's the phone…" He set the frame down and finally found the phone on the couch. Sonic also found a phone book and looked up a local doctor that came to houses when people were sick. He dialed the number and talked to the doctor.

Cream was watching Amy and felt that this whole thing was her fault. She knew she should have stayed the night. Cream thought that if she had stayed, maybe who ever did this to Amy wouldn't have done this. Or what if Amy did this to herself…

Cream came back down to earth as Sonic walked in.

"The doctor will be here in about 20 minutes." He said.

Cream just nodded her head.

"I told him about Amy's wounds; he said he'll bring an x-ray."

She nodded her head again.

"Is something wrong, Cream?"

"…Yeah, something's bugging me."

"What is?"

"I think I could have prevented this from happening to Amy."

"Go on."

"She told me that I should not spend the night here, so I left. I think if I stayed, the person who did this wouldn't have been able to."

"Cream… it is NOT your fault. It's not like you told that person to come here."

"I know…"

They stopped talking when they heard the doorbell ring.

"I'll get it, okay Cream?"

"Yeah, sure…"

"Cheer up! It's not your fault."

Sonic left the room and went to the front door. Cream didn't want to tell Sonic how horrible Amy felt last night, or her suspicion of Amy doing it to herself.

"OH GREAT! I forgot to clean up the blood!" Sonic yelled quietly.

The doorbell rang again and Sonic quickly found a towel in Amy's hall closet. He draped it over the tiles to cover up the blood. The towel was already soaking up blood when Sonic leaned over as far as he can to reach the door.

"Hi, come in. But watch your step. I-I spilled punch!"

The doctor was a short, bald man in a brown suit. He was old and a little overweight. He had a stethoscope around his neck and carried a briefcase at his side.

The doctor looked at Sonic confused and stepped over the 'punch'. He had forgotten to mention his name because he was a little freaked out at the sight of blood on the tiles. He wasn't dumb. They went through the hallway and into the room with Cream and Amy. Before the doctor looked at Amy, his eye was caught by the mess of bloody clothes to the side. He looked completely freaked out and was about to run out of the house, but then he saw Amy.

"Oh my god!" The doctor yelled.

He ran over to the pink hedgehog and set his briefcase down. He reached for his stethoscope and put it under Amy's shirt. Sonic was about to jump the guy, but luckily, Cream managed to stop him with difficulty. For the rest of the time, Sonic eyed the doctor suspiciously, just in case.

"Her heart beat is very faint." The doctor said.

Sonic was twiddling his thumbs nervously. Cream just watched as her bottom lip quivered and she held on to Sonic's arm. The doctor reached for his briefcase and pulled out what seemed to be a camera. He took pictures of every section of Amy's battered body. Sonic's ear twitched, then his eye followed. Cream made sure to hold him as tight as possible so he wouldn't hurt the doctor. The pictures showed up on the camera's little screen, but as Amy's skeleton. Sonic's tension eased up a little bit. The doctor scrolled through the pictures.

"Her upper arm bone is snapped clean in half, but diagonally. This indicates her arm was twisted really hard until it broke. But to be so straight is un-natural. It was no ordinary person or animal that did this. Both of her lower leg bones are the same, but as if someone kicked her really hard."

He scrolled to another picture, and looked confused. He lifted Amy's head and looked at the back.

"She has a deep gash in the back of her head that reaches to her skull. Luckily, no brain damage, though. I'd also say that she will be out for about one or two more days. She went unconscious by blood loss and so much pain from being overly injured, I'd say. Now let's check her temperature."

He reached for his briefcase once again and pulled out a thermometer. He slithered it into Amy's mouth and made sure it was under her tongue. The three of them waited impatiently for the thermometer to beep. As soon as it beeped, the doctor grabbed it.

"She's at 103.9. It seems like she's getting hotter, too. Hmmm… it might be the bone marrow getting into her bloodstream. Yes, that's what it is. I'll bandage her up, but that's all I can do. No medication, whatsoever. It'll make her worse."

"Oh god…" Sonic said, silent tears coming down his cheeks. Cream was already sobbing and held on to Sonic tighter. Sonic used his other arm to wipe his tears a he watched the doctor bandage up Amy, then turned to comfort Cream. "It was a good half hour before he finished, due to Amy thrashing unconsciously.

"There I'm finished. Oh and one more thing always try to keep her as cold as possible." He packed up and gave the bill to Sonic. Sonic paid him extra.

"Keep the change." Sonic said.

And the doctor left.

Cream and Sonic were going to stay with Amy until she woke up. That night, Cream had to tell Sonic what Amy had told her the previous night.

"Umm…Sonic?"

"Yeah Cream?"

"I have to tell you something."

She told Sonic everything that Amy had told her. At the end, Sonic's expression was unable to read. He burst out crying after a moment or two.

"I LOVE AMY, TOO!"

He cried until about midnight when he finally got over what Cream had told him. They fell asleep in their chairs that night.

That's the end of chapter 3! Did you like it? You better, 'cause I worked all day on this!


	4. Chapter 4

First, Shadow is mad at Amy because She won't stop liking Sonic no matter what. And as far as you people know, he doesn't like her anymore. And the beating was Shadow's short temper. In this story his temper is shorter. Oh and he wanted revenge on both of them, I'm still thinking about what Shadow will do to Sonic, so this chapter might be shorter. Suggestions are welcome! Sonic was mad at the doctor because he stuck it up Amy's shirt and, well, you know what's up there. So I guess you can say he's never seen a doctor work before. Oh and I wanted to know if my description is getting better. Am I using enough descriptive words? Please tell me! Oh sorry about this, but I won't be able to update until next weekend. Between homework and my dance scholarship, the only free time is Friday through Sunday. SORRY! I'm very happy with Fox MC for asking questions about my story and giving me a few tips on writing. Thanks! ;). I'm also considering networkcity's ideas. But still, I thank all of you for reviewing.

Chapter 4:

"Hmph. That faker is such a crybaby." Shadow darted off.

Sonic and Cream woke up at the same time, 9:00 in the morning. Sonic's eyes were really bloodshot for crying so many hours the night before. The first thing they did was check to see if Amy was awake. All they saw was that she was sweating and she had a troubled look on her face, like she was having a nightmare. Her breathing was quick, too. Sonic put a hand on her forehead.

"Jeez! She's burning! She's wearing a tank top and shorts and it's about 60 degrees in here! How can she be so hot?"

Amy gave out a soft whimper.

"Sonic! What's happening?" Cream said, frightened.

"S-Stop, STOOOOP!" Amy yelled.

She was thrashing about, which was not good for her bones or head. So Sonic tried to hold her down.

"C'mon Amy, stop…" Sonic said through gritted teeth.

All of a sudden, Amy stopped thrashing, then quickly opened her eyes. She jumped and gasped because the first thing she saw was Sonic. He quickly let go of her and backed off, blushing.

"Amy you're awake!" Cream screamed as she ran up to Amy. She hugged her lightly, being careful not to touch her broken arm.

"Hi Cream." Amy said with a hoarse voice.

"Amy, you've been asleep for over a day." Sonic chimed in; he had stopped blushing and walked over to Amy.

"I have…?"

'Shadow was right…"

Amy looked down at her body. She saw the bandages on her leg, and how the arm cloth was tied around her neck. She also felt the bandage across her head.

"Oh my god…" Amy said.

"Umm, Amy?"

"Yes, Sonic?"

"Do you remember what happened to you?"

"Umm…" She knew Shadow might be watching, so she said, "No."

"Oh, okay then. And Amy, Cream told me what you told her two days ago."

Amy looked scared as if Sonic was going to hate her more.

"Amy," he took hold of Amy's hand. "I-I love you"

Amy was overwhelmed. She never thought that he would say that to her. Her mouth was open and she just stared at Sonic.

"You do? Because I d-" She caught a glimpse of Shadow. She gasped. Sonic looked concerned for her.

"Amy…?"

She wasn't paying attention to anything around her. All she could see was Shadow beating her. She was watching herself in that horrible flashback. She saw when Shadow broke her arm then dropped her.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Amy yelled, forgetting that Sonic and Cream were in the room. They were both looking at her, like she went crazy. "Umm, heh heh…"

"Amy, are you okay…?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, fine."

'Oooh. I have to tell Sonic about Shadow. I don't know what he'll do to Sonic. I'll tell him tonight.'

"Amy, something is wrong, tell me."

"I can't, at least not now. I'll tell you tonight." The last part of her sentence was a whisper.

"Okay"

Cream was just in the background, watching in amazement. Why couldn't Amy tell them what was wrong? What was so important that she had to keep it a secret? Was it about…

"Amy?" Cream spoke up.

"Yeah Cream?"

"This wouldn't have to do with what happened to you, would it?"

"Umm, well…"

"You have to tell us Amy! Who did this to you?" Sonic started to yell.

"I CAN'T TELL YOU!"

Everyone silenced. All you could hear was Amy panting from the sudden outburst.

"Why…?" Cream said weakly.

"Because, well, cause," she stopped to take a deep breath. "Because he told me that if I told you, he would come and kill me." Amy said, closing her eyes shamefully.

"I don't care if he said that. He wouldn't find out." Sonic's voice was soothing.

"Yes, he will. He's always watching…" She was shedding silent tears.

"He wouldn't be able to if I'm always by your side.

"But Sonic. You don't understand. He wants revenge on you to."

"…"

"It's because he liked me, but I liked you. Now he knows that you like me, so he wants revenge. That's how I ended up like this."

"Amy, who is he?"

"He is-I can't tell you. I'm too afraid."

"You have to tell me."

"No."

"Amy…"

But Amy wouldn't answer. She refused to talk. She would only stare at the window. It was a long uncomfortable silence, and Sonic was worrying.

'I have to tell him. He deserves to know so he can watch out for Shadow. That's it! I gotta tell him.'

For about a half hour, Amy was re-thinking the whole thing. When she came to her decision, she broke the silence.

"Sonic, I'll tell you." Sonic's ears pricked up as he heard Amy's voice. "Don't think I'm crazy, because it's Sh-Shadow." Cream and Sonic just stared at Amy, unsure of what to think.

Outside the window, Shadow was listening.

"Fine, you'll get your death wish. And your faker boyfriend, too. Hmm hmm hmm hmm." Shadow said, his arms crossed.

Fourth chapter! How'd you like it? Sorry to leave you in suspense for a week! Well, R&R. No flames. Bye!


	5. Chapter 5

Hi peoples! First, should this be a triangle, a SonAmy, or a ShadAmy. I'll choose by whoever puts the best reasons for the couple they want. Please don't kill me because I have just been so busy with dance. And my little sister has been on the computer nonstop doing nothing. Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr. Well here's the fifth chapter. Oh wait, thank you all for reviewing! Please tell your friends to read this story or something, so there's more reviews to improve my writing. It means so much! I don't own any Sonic characters yadda yadda yadda.

Chapter 5:

Amy knew that Shadow would now be doing anything he could to get to her, and probably Sonic. She was stressing out about this whole thing and starting to regret that she ever told Sonic about Shadow. She wished that Shadow had never done this to her.

It was the middle of the night when Amy awoke once again from her troubling nightmares. That was the third time that night. She propped herself up on the wall behind her with her left arm so she was sitting up. She looked over at Sonic and Cream; they were both sleeping soundly in their chairs. Amy was so glad that they would stay with her until she healed. Earlier, Amy disagreed to this, but after some persuading from Sonic, she agreed. The pink hedgehog couldn't help but let out a small giggle. He was half flirting and half persuading, and the way he did it was funny to Amy. Sonic's ear twitched.

Amy's happiness slipped away as her thoughts trailed to Shadow. She slumped her shoulders and thought.

'I wonder why he hasn't tried anything yet. I told Sonic earlier today, but I haven't seen him at all since…'

Amy remembered the flashback. Chills went down her spine. She was trying to think about anything that didn't have to do with Shadow. Then Amy realized that she hadn't eaten since the corn dog at the mall a couple days ago. Her stomach growled.

'I've got to eat something.'

With much difficulty, Amy got out of bed. She had a hard time walking to the kitchen. She leaned on her good arm and kind of dragged her broken leg behind her. By the time she reached the kitchen, she was sweating from all the hard work. Amy turned the lights on and went to the cupboard to pull out a tiny bag of Cheetos. She leaned against the counter, opened the bag, and started to eat the Cheetos. When she was half way done, the lights went out.

Amy froze. Her heart started to pound.

"So. You decided to tell Sonic, and your best friend, too. I have not decided what I will do with them yet, but you and I both know what happens to you." Shadow said darkly. He looked exactly the same, but he was wearing a black belt with a knife's sheath on it, and of course, the knife inside.

Amy saw Shadow across the kitchen, crimson eyes glowing. His puffed chest was pretty clear, too. Amy tried to move, but was petrified. All she could say was a choked, "No…"

Shadow started to advance on her, Amy just watched, heart threatening to pound right through her chest. Right about when Shadow stopped in front of her, the lights flickered on. This distracted Shadow, and all of a sudden, he was thrown to Amy's left and out of the kitchen by a blue blur.

"Sonic!" Amy screamed in happiness.

Shadow hit the wall hard, and it made a loud thud. Shadow slid down the wall until he was sitting on the floor.

"So Sonic. You've decided to join us. I can't say I didn't expect it, but you did catch me off guard. Well done." Shadow said with his usual calm voice as he got up without difficulty.

The two male hedgehogs started to fight and Amy just cheered for her hero. Cream also came out when they started fighting and was about to pass out from shock. Shadow jumped toward Sonic, but Sonic quickly dodged and kicked Shadow hard in the stomach. Shadow pulled out his knife when Sonic dodged to cut a deep gash in Sonic's left arm, making him scream in pain. He shot his leg back and got Shadow in the stomach again. Both of them fought for another five minutes. They stopped and both faced each other, an awkward silence among all the animals in the room.

Amy's living room was trashed, due to Shadow's knife and just because they were fighting. Sonic was standing with his feet apart, hunched over, and his right arm was grasping his wound on the left arm. He was also panting very hard and covered in bruises. Shadow, on the other hand, looked like he was untouched. Maybe a little light bruising on the stomach, but otherwise, nothing was wrong. Not even panting. He just stood there, being casual in his own unique way. A few seconds later, Sonic couldn't stay conscious; his eyes rolled and he collapsed to his right side.

"Noooooo!" Amy screamed.

Shadow smirked at Amy. He walked over to Cream and she had a petrified look on her face. Shadow pinched her on the side of her neck and Cream collapsed also. He turned to Amy once again.

"Now we can go on without interruptions. But first…" He said as he turned to Sonic's limp body. "I'll get rid of _him."_ Shadow emphasized 'him' in a way to say 'I hate you'.

Shadow was walking over to Sonic, but Amy limped past him as fast as her broken leg would let her go. Shadow stopped and watched her, a hint of puzzlement on his usual expressionless face. He wondered why she wasn't too scared to move anymore. Amy plopped down to her right hip facing Sonic so her broken leg would be comfortable.

"Oh Sonic…" Amy whispered while she brushed the back of her hand across his cheek. A tear fell to the ground.

Amy's expression changed from depressed to brave. Shadow watched her, finally understanding what she was doing. Anger boiled inside of him, but he was polite and waited for her to finish. Amy turned around to face Shadow, her back to Sonic.

"Do what you want with me, but, please, don't hurt Sonic anymore. I can't take it…" Amy couldn't hold her expression and she just started to cry. She hunched over so her quills were covering her face. Shadow could see tears falling on to the floor.

He walked to Amy and picked her up by her shirt. It was difficult for her to stand without her left leg.

"We're leaving." Shadow said.

"No! I have to stay here!" Amy yelled at him, her tears still falling.

"Now." Amy couldn't tell if he was mad or not.

Shadow picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"HEY! LET ME DOWN!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. The female hedgehog hoped someone had heard her so they would come and stop Shadow. Or maybe even to wake Sonic up.

Amy wouldn't refuse to stop thrashing and Shadow couldn't run with her like that or they'd both get knocked over. He had no choice but to just stay.

Amy lied on the ground next to the still unconscious hedgehog. Shadow just leaned against the wall, arms crossed, watching her very intently. He was just thinking about what he did that night to Amy. After Amy fell unconscious, what did he do? Shadow jumped as he remembered. Amy turned over, wondering why he jumped. He walked over to Amy and could tell her eyes were filled with fear. He just walked half way so he can see something. He knew by now it would show, but it didn't so he knew she wasn't…

"What are you d-doing?" Amy asked.

"Just checking something." He replied with a little smirk.

"What are y-you talking about?"

"Do you know what I did that night, after you fell unconscious?" Shadow asked with a tone that made him sound like the smartest hedgehog in the world.

"No."

"Well, let us just say that you are lucky." He said with that same tone.

"W-why?" She still was scared.

"You won't be having a baby in nine months."

"…." Amy was too shocked to speak. Her eyes were wide open and her mouth was slightly open.

About an hour passed since Amy received the shocking news. She just went back to waiting for Sonic to wake up. But Shadow was thinking real hard. He didn't know if he should kill her like he said, or just let her be. He came to his decision and once again walked to Amy. He stopped right where she was laying, unsheathed his knife, and he…

Oh the suspense! That was the fifth chapter! Did you guys like it? I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, but this chapter took me almost two weeks! Well, I think you are all glad I updated, but you'll have to wait again if you want to know what happens to Amy! And please, I won't be able to update unless I know what the pairing is! I expect it to be in your reviews if you want an update. Well, same as always: read, review, and no flames! And please help me improve! Especially you, Fox MC! See y'all next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

Hi people! I'm gonna try to hurry on this chapter, okay? Thanks to the people that did review and I made my decision, this story will be a SonAmyShad! Sorry, I just couldn't decide! It will be slight Shad, I think. This idea struck me not too long ago, and I think of it as a little twist that _might_ start next chapter. It might be this chapter, though. Oh, and I won't really be paying attention to Cream that much. Check out my profile, there are some cool clips of Shadow's new game (which I got an idea for another story that maybe I'll start soon). I highly recommend the one in the top right corner, that one was my favorite by far, but check all of them out. Well, I hope this chapter is better than the last one! I don't own . . . sigh. . . any Sonic characters. They belong to SEGA!

Chapter 6:

The blade was starting to come down and Amy cringed in fear as it did. She was awaiting any burst of pain, but it never came. Amy heard a thud and opened her eyes slowly. What she saw surprised her. Shadow was directly in front of her on his knees. He was breathing hard and his knife was still in his hand, but barely. His head was lowered and Amy saw that his eyes were shut tight.

"I…can't…do it…" He said with clenched teeth while tears streamed down his face.

Amy gasped just a little bit as she saw tears. Shadow dropped the knife on the carpet and fell to his hands. He was sniffing as he let out quiet sobs. Amy was just watching him in shock, too scared to move once again. He lifted his head with his tear-filled, soft eyes that were usually a sharp crimson. He looked right at Amy.

"Amy…I…love you…" With that, he broke out into slightly louder sobs.

She just lay there, unable to move from shock and her useless limbs. Amy had an occasional twitch from not moving.

'He loves me…?' Amy thought.

Sonic moaned and Amy and Shadow both jumped. Amy quickly turned her head to look at Sonic. He stirred and got up to his feet as fast as he could at the sight of Shadow.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Sonic yelled, but regretted it as a sharp pain rushed through his head. He clutched his head with both hands and swayed from dizziness.

Shadow, regaining himself, got up and walked right past Sonic. He had his dark glare once again and glared at Sonic as he passed. Shadow stopped in front of the door, opened it and paused. He looked back at Sonic and Amy; Sonic by now was standing still and watching Shadow closely as if he might attack. Shadow then looked down to the ground, eyes filled with depression. He was gone in a flash from his amazing ability to run the speed of sound.

"Good riddance!" Sonic yelled after Shadow, being careful not to be too loud in fear of his head. He turned to Amy and knelt down beside her.

"Amy, are you okay?"

Her eyes were still wide open from shock. Sonic looked up as Cream finally got to her feet.

"Um, Cream?"

"Yeah?" She said with hoarse voice.

"Why don't you just go home, okay?"

Cream looked at him suspiciously and nodded her head while she rubbed the red spot from Shadow pinching her so hard. She walked to the already opened door and left, still eyeing Sonic until the last moment. He returned his focus to Amy, who was still not moving, but her eyes seemed to have less widened.

"C'mon Amy. Please talk to me. Let me know if he's done anything to you." Sonic said. His voice was soft and caring.

Amy watched him for a little bit and then her gaze shifted down to the floor. She started to prop herself up into a sitting position, but her left arm gave out. She almost fell to the floor, but thanks to Sonic's quick reflexes, he caught her. He helped her get up into sitting and left his arm there to support Amy's weak body.

"W-well, Sh-Shadow did tell me s-something…" Amy half whispered.

"What did he tell you?" Sonic said in a hushed voice.

"H-he told me I w-was lucky…" Her voice just trailed off.

"Amy, why were you lucky?" To him, it seemed impossible to talk louder than Amy. He could also tell

"Th-that I wasn't p-p-" Amy couldn't finish her sentence because she burst into tears.

"Amy. Amy!" He raised his voice so she could hear him. "Just tell me! What did he tell you?" He was becoming impatient with Amy because he wouldn't tell him that much without hesitating or stuttering

"THAT I WASN'T PREGNANT!" Amy screamed.

Sonic went completely wide-eyed and just froze. Everything was silent except the quieter sobs from Amy. It was a good 30 seconds before this information got stored into Sonic's head.

"A-Amy… I had no idea that he would do that. I'm sorry I put pressure on you, I-I just didn't kn-"

"Well now you do, so just leave me alone!" She yelled at him. Amy lifted up off his supporting arm, and lay down facing away from him on her left side.

"Oh, c'mon Ames, I said I was sorry…" Sonic said as if he was just a little boy. He nudged Amy's broken arm slightly so he wouldn't hurt her. She lifted her head so she could look at Sonic, and she saw him using puppy eyes and his lower lip was curved over and quivering. Amy just had to giggle, a 25-year-old man and he was using that face.

"Oh my god, Sonic." Amy said, holding in a giggle. She was already feeling better after she told Sonic about her being near pregnancy; she was glad to get that off her chest.

"So, do you forgive me?" Sonic asked still using his childish voice.

"Yeah, I guess so." Amy said a little shyly.

"Good." Sonic said, dropping the act of the child. His face was nearing Amy's, and Amy was also being drawn closer to him. Something inside Amy was telling her to pull back, but something else was telling her this is what she wanted more than anything in the world. Right before their lips met, Amy turned her head away. Sonic kissed her cheek on accident. The two hedgehogs started to blush furiously.

"Sorry," they both said in unison. Amy started talking first.

"Sonic, I have to tell you something else…" She said a little rushed.

"What is it?" Sonic was really embarrassed for missing her lips, even though it wasn't his fault. They were both looking at the floor, to nervous to look into each other's eyes.

"Umm, well…" She hoped that Sonic would still love her if she told him. She took a deep breath and said, "Shadow said that he…loves me."

Sonic just looked up, finally brave enough to look into her eyes. He didn't know what to say.

"That's really the reason I'm still alive right now…" She knew Sonic was looking at her, which made it even more uncomfortable. She wasn't even close to being brave enough to look at Sonic at all. She couldn't tell if he was mad at her or Shadow, or if he was thankful that she was still sitting right in front of him, or any other reason that was possible.

Sonic put one finger under Amy's chin and lifted her head up. He stared into Amy's sparkling green eyes and she just stared right back into his emerald eyes. They both were no longer blushing.

"I'm glad that you're still alive, but we have to do something about Shadow." He told her. For some odd reason, she felt bad for Shadow and that they shouldn't do anything to him.

He pulled her face toward his and he kissed her. He was kissing with a passion, but she didn't kiss back as much. She didn't kiss back because of shock, but there was something else.

'Why do I feel bad for Shadow? Why aren't I kissing Sonic back? Could it be, that I'm falling for Shadow?'

Outside the window, Shadow could be seen crying. He rushed away as fast as he could, wiping tears from his eyes as he ran. Those tears weren't from the wind rushing into his face.

FINALLY DONE! This took me forever you guys. Really hope you like this chapter. Answer this, how do you feel about Shadow dying? I will expect answers in your reviews! Oh and go to my profile to look at a really good new clip that just came on today. I mean on the Shadow thing. It has Maria in it! Review and no flames!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey readers! The only reason this chapter was held up was because hardly anyone reviewed! I asked how you guys feel about Shadow dying and only a few of you told me what you thought! I'll try not to kill him, but I'm in an evil mood, so there's no telling what I might do! I am also thinking of finishing this fic pretty soon. Oh, and I have ideas for a lot more fics. Well, hope you guys like this chapter! One more thing for you readers, read on to see why Amy likes Shadow. **I kinda mis-worded it at the end of the last chapter.** Sorry! I don't own any characters.

Chapter 7:

Sonic stopped kissing Amy as he realized she didn't kiss back. He broke the kiss and quickly got to his feet. He felt like he was going to die from such embarrassment. Amy just sat on the ground, emotion, unreadable.

"Uhhhh…sorry, um, was that to, uhh, well you know…" Sonic said in a rush, he was at a loss for words.

"Oh yeah that was great! There's just . . ." Her voice trailed off. She definitely did not want Sonic to know about her other feelings.

Sonic made a motion with his hands that meant to 'keep going and finish your sentence.'

"Oh. It's nothing . . ." Amy said it slowly because her mind was on that disturbing subject.

'Oh no. Not this again. I thought I was over Shadow since we got back down to earth. Just because I talked with him on ARK…that's when it started . . . –'

"Amy!" Sonic yelled. She jumped. "C'mon, I mean, how many secrets do you have!"

Amy looked down to the floor, ashamed that she had been keeping so many secrets from the one she loved . . .sort of.

"I'm sorry Sonic." The pink hedgehog said, still sitting on the floor.

"Yeah? Well I'm sorry, too. I have got to go get you in a hospital or something so I probably won't be back for a while. I probably have to get my wounds checked out, too. So please just stay here and stay safe. Can you promise me that?" Sonic said.

Amy slowly lifted her head to look at Sonic. "Yes." She said weakly.

Sonic kneeled down and hugged Amy gently. She hugged him back with her good arm. He got up and went to the door. He paused and looked to the ground, then was gone in an instant. Amy sat there alone, doing nothing. She couldn't stand it, so she scooted to the nearest wall and hoisted herself up. She was feeling claustrophobic in her small house, so she went outside.

'It won't hurt to go out for just a couple minutes.' Amy thought.

She went outside and leaned on the wall right next to her door. It was dark outside and the only light was the neighbor's light shining brightly. From her porch, Amy could see a lot of city lights and tall buildings. She watched them calmly, rarely moving. After about a half hour, Amy went inside to lie down on her bed. On the digital clock, it read 10:47 P.M.

"I better get some rest. Who knows when Sonic will come back?" Amy said aloud. She hated being alone when everything was quiet. She lay there staring at the ceiling, until finally, she fell asleep.

At about eight in the morning, Amy awoke to the beautiful sound of the birds chirping. When she opened her eyes, she screamed. She was in a completely white room with a television set in the corner and Sonic sleeping in a chair next to her bed. He flew out of his chair when he heard Amy scream. He quickly went over to Amy's bedside on his knees and hushed her.

"Sonic!" She gasped. "How did I get here?" Amy was a little panicky.

"I carried you because I didn't want to wake you up." He was still a little startled.

"So if I was awake you would've made me walk?" Amy said offended.

"No! That's not what I meant!" He said, trying to save himself. His arms were on the side of Amy's bed and he was hunched over, chin nearly touching the bed's white sheets.

There was an awkward silence. Amy decided to take this time to see how the doctors had treated his wounds. He had a bandage on his left arm where Shadow had stabbed him and a thin one around his stomach. He had some band-aids scattered among his body as well.

Amy took a deep breath and said, "Okay, I'm sorry Sonic. I'm just a little . . ." She paused to think of the right phrase. "Shaken up." Amy finished.

Sonic said nothing, in fear that he would say something stupid. He just nodded, hoping that in some way it wouldn't offend Amy. Fortunately for Sonic, a doctor pushed the door open and walked over to Amy. The doctor shoved Sonic to the side and he fell over. Amy was shocked. The female doctor looked pretty young, with dirty blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She had a few pimples on her face, too. She was wearing the traditional white coat and pants.

"Amy are you okay? The nurses and I heard you scream." She said, sounding concerned.

"Oh. I'm fine, thank you Doctor . . ."

"Oh, of course. I'm Doctor Brown." Doctor Brown said. While she was talking, however, Amy took glances at Sonic.

Amy smiled and nodded, then quickly looked over to Sonic. He had tried to catch himself with his weak left arm. It gave out so he was completely on the ground. When Amy had fully looked at him, he was already getting up, rubbing his left cheek lightly. Sonic had gotten in to a sitting position when the doctor got bored and walked out. On her way out, she glared at Sonic until the last second she was in the room.

"What's her problem?" Sonic said.

"I don't know, but are you okay?" Amy said, sounding concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine."

He got up and walked to the chair he was previously sleeping in. He picked it up and brought it over to the pink hedgehog's bedside. They waited the whole day, but the hospital was really busy so no one could tend to Amy. They both fell asleep around the same time wondering (still) why the doctor seemed to hate Sonic so much.

Okay, sorry this chapter is just so short! I'm having writer's block! So PLEASE help me with ideas on this story. That means REVIEWS! So, if I don't get any reviews, I'm just gonna delete this story! And check my profile at the bottom! Well, I will be expecting reviews . . .


	8. Chapter 8

Hey! What is with you people? Can you guys review? Thanks to the TWO people that reviewed! You might wanna re-read a couple of chapters; I haven't updated for a while. Okay well, I really liked amyfangirl's idea so I think I'm gonna use that. Thanks amyfangirl! Well, that's about it. On with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic or Amy or Shadow or any other characters from SEGA. They belong to SEGA!

CHAPTER 8:

The next day, a nurse walked in Amy's room with a tan folder that said 'Schedule' on it.

"Amy, umm, I have some good news and some bad news." She said.

"What's the good news?" Amy half-whispered hesitantly. Sonic looked up at the nurse waiting for an answer.

"Dr. Brown has a special medication for you. This medication speeds up the healing process and you could be out of here without surgery in about two days. If you don't take the medication, we'll have to perform the surgery in about a couple of hours; the surgery is dangerous, and there's a pretty good chance that this surgery will cause you to die." She said. Sonic continued to look at the nurse, but Amy lowered her eyes to the ground.

"Well bring the doctor in." Sonic said impatiently.

"That's where the problem starts." The nurse shifted her weight from foot to foot nervously.

"What are you talking about?" Amy spoke louder than last time, eyes still focused on the floor.

The nurse, obviously uncomfortable, said, "Dr. Brown left the hospital yesterday after she checked on you Amy." Amy looked at the nurse. "She was supposed to come earlier this morning, but she never arrived. We've been trying to get a hold of her, but she won't pick up any of her phones."

Amy was terrified from the surgery they might have to perform (that might kill her), and she was scared for her doctor. What if something happened to her? The two hedgehogs couldn't speak and the nurse left without any hesitation.

Shadow was sitting quietly in the room where he had beat Amy, staring into oblivion at the exact spot she was beaten. His back was against the wall and his arms crossed with his elbows on his knees. As usual, he was in deep thought.

'How could I have done that . . .?' Shadow asked himself in his thoughts over and over again. After awhile, he pulled out a chaos emerald and used chaos control to get out of the window-less and door-less room. Shadow had always kept a chaos emerald just incase. He was right outside the room, which looked like a giant cement block outside. He saw a woman sitting down and leaning on the wall; she vaguely reminded him of someone . . .

She seemed to be sleeping, but was soon woken up when Shadow appeared.

"Who are you?" He asked her calmly, although he was a little startled from her presence.

"Shadow!" The strange lady was immediately wide-awake and jumped up to go hug Shadow.

"Don't touch me." He said simply while he stepped back out of her grip.

"Why, Shadow, don't you remember me?" The lady asked. She had dirty blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and a couple of hard-to-notice pimples.

"No." He was thinking of who she reminded him of.

"It's me, Maria . . ." Dr. Brown, or Maria, spoke gently.

Shadow almost fell backward from the mention of that name. All he could say was a choked, "W-what?" That's who she reminded him of.

There was an uncomfortable silence and they both shifted uneasily. Maria finally broke the silence.

"Shadow, I have been sent from heaven by your guardian angel who's been watching you. Your guardian angel and I are very shocked at what you did, I decided to come down to earth to ask why you did it."

" . . . I-I'm not sure. Revenge . . ?" He spoke very slowly.

"Why? Amy did not do anything to harm you. If you have feelings for her, why would you do that to her? And about Sonic, even though I despise him for the pain he caused you at the ARK, he did not rightfully deserve the suffering you put him through." She emphasized the word 'rightfully.'

Shadow thought about what Maria said before he talked. " I was frustrated. I couldn't control myself. I am sorry . . ." He looked at the ground to his right, indicating hat he was ashamed of himself.

"Then you can go to the hospital and tell Amy that yourself, and Sonic." She said.

"They're both afraid of me, I can't." He had lifted his head again.

"Well, you will have to. This medication (she took a small, orange container from her pocket and held it out on her hand) is for Amy. Without it, she will have to go through a dangerous surgery that surgeons have only performed once in history, not long ago. The results of this surgery cost the patient severely, her life." Maria put the container back into her pocket.

"Who was this patient?" Shadow asked.

"Me."

"Maria, but, I thought you were shot!" He yelled breathlessly.

"Oh I was. Some residents aboard the ARK attempted to save me. The surgery was thought to be successful, but it wasn't, even with all the technology on the space station. But anyway, Amy's life is more important at this time." Shadow could tell Maria was trying to hold back her tears.

Shadow didn't know what to feel or say or anything. He felt paralyzed; he couldn't take it so he tried to change the subject.

"I guess I'll take it if Amy's life depends on it . . ." He said slowly.

Maria handed him the orange container after she took it out of her pocket once again.

"Thank you, Shadow. She's at the main hospital where I worked." She said.

"Then why didn't you give her the medication?" Shadow asked.

"I'm only allowed to spend a couple of days on earth and time is running out, so I had to find you as quick as I could."

"You still could've put it in her roo-" Maria interrupted Shadow.

"Shadow, trust me, you have to take it to Amy." She talked as if she was very impatient and frustrated. Something strange happened to Maria that made Shadow gasp-she started to fade away.

"Oh no." She whispered, looking at her hands.

"What's happening Maria!" Shadow yelled in panic.

"My time is up." She ran behind the building out of Shadow's eyesight. Shadow followed her, but when he had got behind the building, Maria was gone.

"Maria!" Shadow yelled. There was no answer; the only reply he got was a strong gust off wind in his face. He shut his eyes as he felt the wind rush in his face and head towards the sky, pushing his head up to look up there. He opened his eyes and saw a faint silhouette of Maria's face looking at him. Shadow gazed at her for a long time until he finally realized what he had to do. Hopefully, they hadn't started the surgery on Amy yet. He sped off in the direction of Station Square's main hospital. Maria's silhouette watched him go. After a little bit, she looked away and her face disappeared into a mess of clouds.

So what did you think? I think this chapter turned out pretty well, how about you? Well I think this story might end next chapter, unless someone comes up with another good idea. PLEASE REVIEW! Bye! 


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everyone! Sorry this story is taking so long! I just hate to write it because I hate the whole thing period. I'm surprised how many people like this story. I HATE it! If you like this story, then please read and review my other story: Cheating or Not? You'll love it if you like this one! I like that one and unlike this story I have the whole thing already planned out. So far I'm loving it and I think it's going to turn out really well! Well on with the story!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anyone in this story and probably never will. 

CHAPTER 9:

"Well Amy, I'm sorry. We can't get a hold of Dr. Brown, so we'll have to perform the surgery now." The nurse said as she walked in Amy's room.

"Oh god . . ." Amy and Sonic said in unison.

"Amy please get onto this stretcher." The nurse told Amy.

Amy had just noticed that the nurse had brought a stretcher with her when she walked in. So with difficulty and reluctance, the pink hedgehog climbed onto the bed-on-wheels. The nurse pushed her down a series of halls as Sonic trailed behind, looking at the floor.

'What's gonna happen to Ames . . .' He kept repeating to himself.

The nurse finally reached the necessary room and pushed the stretcher to the center of the room. It was a very small room that looked like it never really got any use.

"Okay, you two wait here while I get our specialist surgeon." The nurse told the hedgehogs as she left.

"Amy, you'll be okay. I know for sure." Sonic tried to comfort her, but it didn't seem to work.

"Oh come on! You heard the nurse! This surgery is gonna kill me!" She yelled out of anger and frustration.

"You don't know for sure. This could help you out a lot." Sonic said. He had to find some way to comfort her, and himself.

"Okay, I'm your surgeon, Doctor Jones." The new lady said as she walked in with he same nurse.

"Let's start straight away before it's too late." She said as she started to prepare a shot.

Amy could start to feel her nervousness reach a level that it never had reached before. She gulped.

"This injection will only sting for a bit and then you'll fall asleep." Said the surgeon, trying to sound reassuring.

'Yeah right!' Amy said to herself in her thoughts.

Next thing she felt was a stinging prick in her arm and she grabbed the sheets as hard as she could to try to release some of the pain. She felt her body go limp without her control and her world went black.

WITH SHADOW:

Shadow ran through the entrance doors as fast as he could and went straight to the front desk.

"Please . . . What room is . . . Amy Rose staying . . .in?" He gasped for air.

"Oh I'm sorry. That patient can not see any visitors due to an operation." The lady said.

"Just tell me what room!" Shadow yelled at her.

She obviously got scared and told him.

"Room 59A" She said, her voice uncontrollably quivering.

He dashed off so fast that the lady later on claimed that he disappeared in thin air. He sped through many halls and dodged many people. He found the room and quickly opened the door to find a nurse, a surgeon, and a blue hedgehog all staring directly at him. The black and red Hedgehog also saw a pink hedgehog, unconscious, lying on a stretcher.

"Shadow!" Sonic screamed out of pure rage and ran toward him.

"Wait! Sonic, stop!" Shadow yelled at him while dodging his blows. "I brought Amy's medicine!"

Sonic froze. "You what?" The cobalt hedgehog said, clearly calming down.

"I brought the medicine Amy needs!" He repeated. He unclenched his gloved fist to reveal the orange container. Sonic grabbed it away from Shadow and looked at it. He rushed it over to the surgeon.

"This is it! How'd you get it?" Dr. Jones asked.

"It's a long story, just give it to her!"

She prepared another shot and pricked Amy with it, but nothing happened.

"Uh oh. The injection that's supposed to wake her up isn't working. That means . . ."

"What does it mean!" Sonic yelled. He could feel himself starting to panic.

"It means that we either have to wait for her to wake up-" The specialist was interrupted by a loud beep that was beeping rapidly. "We're losing her!"

Shadow and Sonic rushed to Amy's bedside and the doctor pulled out devices that apparently were supposed to save her. She pulled out the ones that give you a shock of electricity (what are they called?) and placed the two square tools on Amy's chest.

"Clear!" The surgeon shouted.

A loud buzz was heard and Amy arched her back up as the electricity shot throughout her body. The rapid beeping continued.

"Clear!" She shouted again. This time the process worked and Amy shot up into a sitting position, now wide awake. That took most of her energy away from her and she collapsed back down on her back.

"Amy, please take this." Dr. Jones gave Amy a pill that was awkward looking, but she took it nevertheless. She gulped it down and fell asleep. Sonic made a motion to try to wake Amy up, but the nurse stopped him.

"Let her sleep; she's been through a lot." Dr. Jones said peacefully. She and the nurse left and Shadow followed. Sonic didn't want to stop him, but he just said something.

"Why'd you bring the medicine I thought you hated Amy." He stated, looking at Amy and caressing her hand.

"I don't hate her. I have feelings for her." With that, he walked out the door, and that was the last Sonic ever saw of him.

A couple hours later Amy woke up.

"W-what happened?" Amy asked while sitting up.

"It's a long story, I'll tell you when we get to your house." Sonic whispered.

He picked her up marriage style and brought her to her house. Amy asked the same question again, and Sonic told her, not leaving out a single detail. She was shocked.

Sonic stayed with her for a week, but soon had to leave to go beat Eggman once again. By now, Amy was completely healed. Amy insisted on coming, but Sonic wouldn't let her.

"It won't take long, and I'll be back as soon as I can." Was all he would say. He kissed Amy softly and went on his journey. She waved after him until he was out of sight then went inside and closed the door. She looked out the window at the peaceful view outside her house. She could've have sworn she saw Shadow whiz by, but she brushed it off as a hallucination.

Shadow ran by Amy's place and saw her looking out the window. He felt himself blush lightly as he continued to who knows where.

WOW! THAT'S THE END! I hope I didn't disappoint you guys with this last chapter. Well I'm finally done with it and that's that. Hope you enjoyed this story! Lay-tuh!


End file.
